narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kekkei Genkai
Kekkei Genkai (血継限界, Literally meaning: "A technique limited to inheritance by blood" or Bloodline Limit) are abilities passed down genetically within specific . It's possible for a to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called . Other Kekkei Genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for the normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Although it has been shown on several occasions that all Kekkei Genkai don't require the user to be part of a particular bloodline or clan rather them just being able to have the chakra natures and the chakra control to combine them. List of Kekkei Genkai Kurama clan's Kekkei Genkai Every few generations a member of the Kurama clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is completely irresistible, so much so that only knocking a person out cold has any chance of awakening them from it. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. Lava Release Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton, Viz: Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and earth-based chakra to create volcanic materials such as lava or rubber in different properties and usages. Steel Release The Steel Release (鋼遁, Kōton, Viz: Steel Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. Thrust Release Thrust Release (熱遁, Hīton, Viz: Heat Style) is combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai made up from techniques that blend fire-based and wind-based chakras into a pressurized blast of hot air, capable of decimating practically all things in its path. Although it runs in the Nakamura bloodline, their genetic pool has been so drastically diluted it barely awakens even among the lineage. Scorch Release Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton, Viz: Scorch Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and wind-based chakra to create scorching heat which capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse. Magnet Release Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton, Viz: Magnet Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix wind and earth-based chakra to create magnetic forces in different properties and usages. Shinobi of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and Ishigakure have possessed this Kekkei Genkai. Storm Release Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton, Viz: Gale Style" or "Storm Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai made up of techniques that mix lightning and water-based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Wood Release Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton, Viz: Wood Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai originated from the Senju clan. It is made up of techniques that mix earth-based chakra in one hand and water-based chakra in the other to create wood as well as various plants, from simple seeds to even flowering trees. Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including the user's own body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release Techniques (木遁の術, Mokuton no Jutsu) are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Ice Release Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton, Viz: Ice Style) is the combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan made up of techniques that combine wind and water-based chakra to create and manipulate ice, forming it into various structures. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall.7 The ice Haku creates is also extremely resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Phoenix Release This Release is made by fusing Fire Chakra with Wind Chakra to make a stronger Fire Release, the fire made by this Release is 20% more powerful than the Fire Release. Iron Release The Iron Release (鉄遁, Tekkon) is a unique nature release used by Mayu Torayama. While it is a combination of the fire and earth natures, the Iron Release is unique in that it does not require a Kekkei Genkai in order to be used. Instead, the user simply requires expert chakra control and adept skill with both basic natures used in its creation. Techniques of this nature primarily manifest themselves in attacks that burst from the earth or by drawing upon the metals nearby, including the iron within the blood. Boil Release Boil Release (沸遁, Futton, Viz: Vapour Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and water-based chakra to create gaseous materials in different properties and usages. Crystal Release The Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton, English TV: Crystal Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai that mix earth-based chakra and yin-based chakra that can create crystals as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Dark Release The Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton, Viz: Shade Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Hiruko used techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Explosion Release Explosion Release (爆遁, Bakuton, Viz: Explosive Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix earth6 and lightning-based chakra1 to give the wielder the ability to utilise explosive chakra in combat. Swift Release The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton, Viz: Quick Style) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai that mix wind-based chakra and lightning-based chakra that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature, therefore, renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Ash Release Ash Release (灰遁, Haiton; Viz "Ash Style") is a unique Kekkei Genkai utilized by Koi Shūrai that is a mix of Fire and Earth Release's that mimics the sand manipulation used by Gaara and the Iron Sand used by the Third Kazekage. It allows him to manipulate the ash and control its temperature with his chakra to either burn his target to pieces or crush them under tons of pressure. Acid Release Acid Release (酸遁, Santon; Viz; Acid Style) is an advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai that grants the user the ability to manipulate and command highly corrosive liquid. The liquid acid is typically green in color, however, it can vary from user to user. Each technique can be altered to have different levels of acidity depending on how damaging the user wants the technique to be, whether that means a powerful corrosive that can eat through most substances, or a barely acidic liquid that has the ability to cauterize various wounds' In some occurrences, particularly skilled users gain the ability to rely control liquid acid akin to how Sunaton users are able to completely direct sand. Combustion Release Combustion Release (炎遁, Neton, English TV: "Burn Style") is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and Yang-based chakra to accelerate molecule to create blazing flames and scorching heat and highly condensed flames or plasma that can explode on impact and can be used in the form of laser-like blast. It is also an advanced nature that derives its roots from the art of Fire Release. Dating back many years, many have concluded that the kekkei genkai is an evolved form of the style that utilizes flames. Flow Release Flow Release (流遁 ,Ryūton, English Tv: “Flow Style”) is an advance elementals Kekkei Geth compramised of the Water Release and the Yin Release to control and manipulate any kind of flow. Flow Release convert elements into flowing elements by using water chakra to infuse with other elements,while using Yin chakra to transform the shape and property of of the elements that the water is fused specifically liquifying its molecules. Flow Release can even absorb elements that are weaker than it. Tenou Clan's Kekkei Genkai Little is known about the Tenou clan, but members of it or direct descendants of it are born with a flower-shaped marking somewhere on their body, the location and type of flower is unique to every individual who possesses this Kekkei Genkai. When activated the markings will unfurl across nearby regions of the body and will allow the individual to summon their chakra from the markings to form extremely durable chakra shields. If the shields are not broken the chakra can return to the body via the markings and replenish the user's reserves. But it is shown to be very taxing on chakra especially if the shields are shattered. Only two known individuals possess this Kekkei Genkai, Kagami Tenou and her daughter Ruriko Kagayaki Heat Release Heat Release (熱陽遁, Netsuton, English TV: Heat Style) is a , a combination of and . This kekkei genkai's power source comes from the sun's light, therefore allowing the user to possess nearly limitless source of energy. However, despite this, overusing the Heat Release could burn the user's organs as well as their flesh. Unlike other nature transformations, Heat Release requires incredible , as the lack of it could permanently disfigure the user's chakra network due to its powerful energy source. Plasma Release Plasma Release (血漿遁,Kesshōton, English TV: "Plasma Style") is a , a combination of Fire Release and Lightning Release. This Kekkei Genkai is one passed down through the Kyuuba Clan and is helped via their Yoruhigan and/or their Hiraishingan. Plasma Release is an amplified version of Lightning Release that also burns those that touch it, allowing Plasma Release to be used with most Lightning Release Jutsus. Plasma Release is usually a distinct purple color, but can be a blue-violet or a dark pink with techniques such as the Plasma Chidori or the Plasma Blade. By learning Kirin from Sasuke Uchiha, a Kyuuba Clan Member can use Plasma Release: Raijū which is a Plasma Release variant of Kirin. Senjin Kyuuba of the Kyuuba Clan has mastered Plasma Release with his Hiraishingan and created a technique he calls Chakra Arm which increases the power of the Jutsu he uses by adding Plasma Release to them. Dojutsu Sharingan The Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.14 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. Mangekyo Sharingan A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan The Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu",11 the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.4 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Jōgan The Jōgan (淨眼, Literally meaning: Pure Eye) is a unique dōjutsu that was awoken by Boruto Uzumaki in his right eye. Though the dōjutsu is mysterious to Boruto, Toneri Ōtsutsuki seemingly is aware of its capabilities and function, while Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki claims that it is a power strongly inherited from the Ōtsutsuki clan. In the manga, this dōjutsu is featureless in appearance with a barely visible pupil. When depicted in the anime, the dōjutsu is blue in color with a darkened sclera and visible pupil. Ketsuryūgan The Kerryūgan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in certain individuals of the Chinoike Clan. The Kerryūgan is recognised by its reddish colour, giving a special appearance for the users of this dōjutsu, characterised as holders of "eyes as red as blood". "Original" Fuhengan The "Original" Fuhengan is an extremely rare kekkei genkai, also created by Itai Uzumaki. Bearers of this eye have unspeakable power, but such power must come with responsibility. Hanagan The Hanagan is a dojutsu unique to members of the Hasu Clan. It has four stages, each with their own name. Uzutsuyogan A dōjutsu only manifested in those of both Hyūga and Uzumaki blood, this Kekkei Genkai was unheard of until Hyūga Kato unlocked her own Uzutsuyogan. Yochigan A dōjutsu that first manifested in the eyes of Ryo Hyuga and his siblings. Essentially combining the Tenseigan and Sharingan, this eye retains the powers of its parent dōjutsus. Tatsugan The Tatsugan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: The Dragon Eye, Meaning (Viz): The Green Dragon Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Akuma Clan that appears selectively among its members. Its power earned it recognition and comparison to the "Three Great Dōjutsu" Shōgan The is the fabled dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Omoni Clan and is said to awakened upon a clan-members death. The only known user of this ocular jutsu is Hitorriko Omoni of the Hidden Leaf village. Getsuyagan The is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan (Branch Family) a notable clan of Amegakure and is currently the treasure of the branch family. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Tenseigan and the Rinnegan being a eye that allows the user to use powers that involves mostly Moon-Related Shinto Deities. it is recognized by its violet light blue in color with a darkened sclera and visible pupil, Kyoukou Uzumaki is the only known user of this Dōjutsu. Yoruhigan The is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Kyuuba Clan, a minor clan of Konohagakure, and is tied to the Clan's other Kekkei Genkai, Plasma Release. It is not a well known Dōjutsu but grants its own abilities, namely the ability to easily see electric current. It is commonly seen as a blue eye with a lightning bolt in the center, though each variant has a different shade of blue. After the owner of a pair of Yoruhigan is struck by natural lightning, and/or Kirin, the Yoruhigan will evolve into the Hiraishingan. Hiraishingan The is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Kyuuba Clan, a minor clan of Konohagakure, and is tied to the Clan's Plasma Release. It is an evolution of the Clan's original Dōjutsu, the Yoruhigan, which occurs from a Yoruhigan owner being struck by natural lightning, and/or Kirin. This Dōjutsu grants the same abilities as the previous version with the addition of causing the user to naturally have powerful electricity flow through their body. It is seen as some variation of a cool colored eye with a blue shape inside that has a 4, 5, or 6 pointed star in the center with a purple iris. Notes It should be noted that there have been some techniques shown in the anime and manga that have not been explicitly labeled a kekkei genkai. It should be assumed that unless explicitly stated, these abilities are not kekkei genkai; rather, they are just specialized techniques that a person or clan developed and possibly, in the case of a clan, passes on. A good example is Naruto Uzumaki, who is a container of the demon fox; his rapid healing and secondary chakra supply, as well as the chakra's ability to alter his physiology to a certain degree, are a result of his access to the demon fox's chakra sealed within him. A requirement of a kekkei genkai, on the other hand, is that it is genetically passed on from parent to child within a specific group of individuals or clan. Although certain techniques may be exclusive to a clan because they are a well-kept secret, such as the Aburame clan's ability to control insects or Kidomaru's web abilities, they do not qualify as kekkei genkai because they could be learned by others outside the clan if information on the techniques was made available. Sources # # # # Naruto manga chapters Category:Naruto Category:Jutsu Type Category:Bloodline